1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind machine with aerodynamic elements to concentrate and accelerate an Aeolian flow entering from outside.
2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
As it is well known, wind power plays an increasingly more relevant role among renewable energies that can be exploited.
At present, technology is almost exclusively addressed to direct exploitation of speed of flows within an Aeolian field of the zone where the wing machine is placed.
Power that can be collected within an “Aeolian field” derived from the Betz formula:E=½Av3(β×t),
wherein,  is air density given as Kg/m3, an area swept by passing rotor blades given in m2 of wind flow, v is velocity of flow given in m/sec, β is Betz coefficient (β that can be readily obtained is =0.4), and t is time.
From the above formula, it is evident that the higher the parameters A, v and t are raised, the higher is the collected power.
Due to technological reasons, it is is preferred to keep the v factor low, within a range of 9-15 m/sec, and since the use is direct, said velocities are present only in mountain sites, throats and in open sea.
The V parameter acts on parameter A; recently, rotors have been realized with more than 120 m in diameter, thus requiring the design of wind machines with total dimensions of more than 100 m height, and Aeolian apparatus provided at a height of more than 50 m from ground, with unavoidable difficulties for designing, assembling and maintaining at such a great height, high costs for designing roads and for distributing energy produced, besides requiring necessary investments. Furthermore, a remarkable environmental impact is caused.
Parameter t is only a function of natural factors.
From the above, it is understood that known solutions are characterised by some disadvantages:                nominal Aeolian field used for Wind machines having acceptable dimensions is included within the range 10 m/sec-13 m/sec. An exception is made for Wind machines having a large front dimension, where the range of the Aeolian field can be lowered to about 8 m/sec, which adversely affects the cost-advantages balance. For small Wind machines, a nominal positive Aeolian field is included within the range between 12 and 15 m/sec. All the above Aeolian fields are located in inconvenient zones (mountain ridges or hill zones/plain zones only in Northern areas).        duration of above wind intensity is limited to a fraction of the total of hours available within a year (1 year=8760 hours). Said fraction depends on the geographical position (in Italy for example only on ridges of few mountain zones from Apennines to south, duration is about ⅛ of total hours/year), thus only for 1070 hours per year.        construction of known Wind machines is very expensive, both due to rotor dimensions, which are at the higher value. To increase parameter A, rotors are presently designed with a diameter larger than 100 m (a=area−100=7850 m2).        rotors have their rotation axis at the end of a tower that, in case the rotor has a diameter of 100 m, the height of insertion of the rotor rotation axis is at least 70 m, thus the total dimension is at least 120 m from ground level. The rotor bearing structure must be designed to resist wind stresses, rotor thrust, and earthquakes.        
Moreover, the visual impact, the hazards involved with the maintenance and repair of wind powered electric generators (with masses of 15/20 tons of nacelle-rotor group containing rotor axis, electric generator assembly, sensor assembly for orienting the rotor rotating about tower, etc.) pose significant problems.
The above problems exist independently of other disadvantages, such as the difficulty of transmitting the electric power generated by wind power to main transmission lines the necessity of building roads (to access large Wind machines), and constructing foundations necessary for tower construction.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to design a wind machine permitting using Aeolian fields with low wind speeds (about 5 m/sec), i.e. Aeolian fields that can be found in many zones all over the world, and that are characterised by a duration of the wind much longer (from 4 to 5 times) than the above mentioned Aeolian fields, with a total number of about 5400 hour per year.
Another object of the present invention, is that of designing a wind machine having reduced dimensions (about 75% less than traditional wind machines), thus reducing: the environmental impact, risks for birds, risks deriving from earthquakes, maintenance and repair risks by positioning the electric generator assembly and all the electronics at ground level.
Still another object of the present invention is that of providing a wind machine that can be used in many different fields wherein said technology has never been used, e.g. automotive, nautical, or road and highway fields.